


Speedster in the Snow

by Scylla87



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: DCTV Secret Santa 2018, M/M, Minor Violence, Snowed In, Thieving, job in progress, kissing as distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: Leonard Snart is in the middle of pulling a job when a certain speedster shows up to interrupt him.





	Speedster in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/gifts).



> I want to say a very special Happy Holidays to dragonydreams on tumblr whom I wrote this fic for. I really hope that you enjoy it.
> 
> This is my very first Coldflash fic as well as my first dctv secret santa, so I was very nervous about this. I am hoping that it turned out okay though. A part of this prompt came from green_sphynx as well, so a very special thanks to her for helping to jump start my imagination on this one.

Speedster in the Snow

Leonard Snart looked out the window will a scowl. The snow was falling heavily outside, too heavily. “Can’t you do something?” he snapped at his partner over his shoulder.

 

Mark Mardon glared back without a word. It was an uneasy alliance. Len would have given anything to have Mick with him on this one, but Mick Rory had skipped town after their last run in with The Flash. In fact, it was the thought of The Flash that was bothering him now. They needed to hurry up before they had company. The fact that Mardon was allowing the snow to pile up outside was not helping matters. The cold would slow The Flash down, but too much would stop them from escaping themselves. What was the point of bring someone who could control the weather if he was doing nothing to keep them from getting boxed in? “We need to get this done,” he reminded Mardon yet again.

 

“You’re the safe cracker,” Mardon shot back.

 

There was insubordination in his tone that Len did not appreciate. Why did he have to put up with shit like this? His annoyance made him feel like Lewis, which only annoyed him even more. He made a mental note to never work with Mardon again. The snowstorm was the only reason he was along for the ride in the first place.  “And I am working on cracking the safe. Now do your job and control the storm.”

 

Mardon glared at him again and walked off with a sigh. Len could have brought anyone with him to complete this job. Why had he chosen the one that couldn’t follow orders? One of the kids would have been better than this! At least Hartley and Axel listened sometimes. Mardon had been pulling his own jobs for too long to bow to a superior thief. It chafed at him too much that he wasn’t calling the shots on this one. “We got problems Snart!”

 

Len gritted his teeth at the warning. What could Mardon have fucked up this time? The answer came almost at once. The Flash has arrived. Speaking of children. Len scowled at the red clad man as he led Mardon back into the room, metahuman cuffs firmly in place. “You’re early,” he said with a glance at the still locked safe. “I wasn’t expecting you for another half hour at least. Cisco put a heater in your suit or something?”

 

It was difficult to detect whether The Flash was glaring or not with his mask up, but the set of his jaw seemed to suggest that he was. “Mardon was kind enough to clear a path for me to get in the door.”

 

“Poor speedster was stuck in the snow,” Mardon said playfully.

 

Len couldn’t help but chuckle at that. “What’s wrong Flash, don’t like the cold?” He stood up as he spoke, careful to keep his eye on the speedster. Not that it would matter much given how fast he could move. “I suppose that you’ve come to stop us.”

 

“We discussed stealing things Snart, and I thought that we had an agreement.”

 

“No, we discussed killing people and came to an agreement. I never would have agreed not to steal. I’m too good at it to give up now. You would think that you would understand under the circumstances. Are you about to give up on running around after me?”

 

The Flash’s jaw set. Len knew his true name now, but it was hard to think of it in this situation. They weren’t friends here, or even reluctant allies, they were enemies. Enemies didn’t call enough other by their names. Thinking of him as Barry Allen undermined the reality that they stood on opposite sides of the issue. “You know that I can’t let you steal that,” The Flash said, pointing toward the safe that Len had been trying to get open.

 

With a sigh Len pulled out the coldgun and pointed it at him lazily. “Now I know that we discussed your use of the word let. You don’t let me do anything, and you don’t stop me either. It’s adorable that you think you can.”

 

The Flash’s eyes narrowed. “You aren’t going to shoot me; you might accidently hit Mardon in the process.”

 

Len tilted his head to the side, surveying the situation. “That is a valid point. Real gallant of you to use him as a human shield. Very heroic.”

 

The jab clearly had an effect with the way The Flash’s eyes narrowed even more. “And threatening to shoot me is heroic?”

 

“Of course not. But then I don’t buy into all the hero bullshit like you do. I know what the world is really like, know that a man must take what he wants if he ever wants what is owed to him. You still see sunshine and daisies and the hope for happiness all the time. The world isn’t that way Flash.”

 

“You never change do you Snart?” The Flash shot back.

 

“Never.”

 

“He prides himself on it in fact,” Mardon added. “If you ladies are done flirting though, we have places to be.” He shot Len a significant look.

 

“You’re not going anywhere.”

 

Len just loved when The Flash acted like he was in charge. “I think you mean that _we_ aren’t going anywhere.” He gestured to the window behind him. “What do you want to bet that the snow has piled back up in front of the door again? How do you propose that we get through it?”

 

The Flash glared through the eyeslits in his mask. “I’m sure that you had a plan.”

 

“Which he’s going to share with you?” Mardon followed the question with a deep laugh. “That’s a good one. I never knew you had a sense of humor Flash.”

 

The hero looked between the two villains and reached up to press the com in his ear. “Cisco, I have Snart and Mardon and need a way off the mountain.”

 

There was a long pause while The Flash listened to whatever his team was countering with. The deepening frown told Len that the news wasn’t good. The thought brought a smile to his face. He loved when things didn’t go The Flash’s way. “Problems?” he asked pleasantly.

 

“We have to wait on the evacuation. Cisco sees no way to get through the snow currently. Unless you want to help.”

 

Len thought about it for a moment. He didn’t relish the thought of spending the night with Mardon if he could avoid it. On the other hand, he hadn’t gotten what he had come for yet. It was a difficult choice to make. He would have rely on The Flash’s stubbornness to play into his plans. “He was the plan,” he finally said, pointing at Mardon with his free hand. “He was supposed to clear the snow so we could escape, but I don’t think he’ll be much use with the cuffs on.”

 

The Flash glanced at Mardon. “I’m not that stupid,” he said. “What was the real plan?”

 

“That was the real plan,” Mardon snapped back with an eyeroll. He claimed that the snow would slow you down enough. Apparently not.”

 

Len smiled sarcastically. “Flash here doesn’t like the cold. That’s why he couldn’t get through until you cleared the way. He can’t run through the snow. Right Flash?”

 

“We need a real plan to get out of here that does not involve letting Mardon lose.”

 

Len shrugged. “That’s the plan. Either take off the cuffs and get out of here or wait for Cisco to save you.” He stepped closer, letting the coldgun fall to his side. The Flash was never going to let Mardon loose, and they needed to get out of here soon before the guards came to and started asking awkward questions. What they needed was a distraction to get the speedster out of the way. He smiled as he stopped very close to where Mardon stood half covering The Flash. “So what’s it going to be?”

 

“I guess we wait.”

 

Len smiled broadly. “I had a feeling that you might say that.”

 

There was a look of confusion on the hero’s face as Len leaned in. Their lips had touched before The Flash could think to pull away. Len was careful to pull him deep as he tilted the coldgun up. The cold blast as he pressed the trigger froze his lips a little, but Len found himself unwilling to pull away for a long moment. He was sorry that it had come to this, but it was necessary if this plan was to go off without a hitch. “I am sorry,” he said, pulling away. The Flash’s face was disappearing under a thin layer of ice that was rapidly spreading as Len took moved the coldgun down over the hero’s body. “Not how I imagined that I would kiss you the first time, but you really need to learn to mind your own business.” He took a step back and completed the process.

 

Once The Flash was completely covered in ice Len frowned deeply. None of this had gone according to plan. It was supposed to be a quick in and out job. Having a speedster running around was really starting to cramp his style. For some reason he couldn’t bring himself to get rid of his nemesis though. “You going to just stand there or are we going to finish this?” Mardon said, snapping Len out of his thoughts.

 

As much as he hated to admit it, Mardon did have a point. The Flash had tech in his suit that would defrost him soon. They couldn’t have that. He directed the coldgun toward the cuffs, the ice making them shatter around Mardon’s wrists. “You could have hit me!” the meta snapped.

 

“Then I guess you’re lucky that I have good aim then.” Len glared down at The Flash. “Take him outside and bury him in the snow. Not deep enough to kill him but make sure he won’t be defrosting anytime soon. I’ll need a minute to get the safe open.”

 

Len sighed deeply as Mardon drug the still frozen Flash outside. They were supposed to have gotten this taken care of before midnight, and with the interruption they were cutting it close. The hero was cute and all, but he really needed to learn to keep his nose out of things that did not concern him. If he and Mardon didn’t make the delivery on time because of this, he was going to be fucking pissed.


End file.
